His Last Breath
by Niamara
Summary: Wherever we are, whatever we’re doing, all I need to know is that you’ll be right there, by my side, like this. I’d give my last breath for you, Lily. I love you. LJ ONESHOT


Disclaimer: Nah, still don't own anything (insert clever comment here). Nor do I own the rights to From This Moment On, by Shania Twain and Brian White (insert other clever comment here). 

_Thanks to: _my best buddy Caitlin for editing this, since my wonderful beta is out of town, having fun!

_**His Last Breath** _

_From the moment I have been blessed  
__I live only for your happiness  
__And for your love I'd give my last breath  
__From this moment on  
_-Shania Twain and Brian White, _From This Moment On_

"Mr. Potter, what do you offer as a token of your love?"

James reached into a pocket of his dress robes, pulling out a simple, yet stunning, ring. The diamond looked expensive; it shined a magnificent clear, with a perfect depiction of a lily inlaid in the center, held together with a thin gold band.

"Lily, I love you so much. I'd do anything, anything, to make you happy. This last year has been the happiest of my life. Knowing that you love me, and that you trust me, is all that I need. For as long as I can remember, I knew that this was how it's supposed to be. Wherever we are, whatever we're doing, all I need to know is that you'll be right there, by my side, like this. I'd give my last breath for you, Lily. I love you." James slid the ring on Lily's fourth finger, never breaking eye contact, always grinning like a fool in love.

"Ms. Evans, what do you offer as a token of your love?"

Lily turned to Alice, her best friend and maid of honour, retrieving her ring for James. It was a simple gold band, with elegant grooves across the surface. One might even say it was a tad plain, but it had captured Lily's attention.

"James. What can I say? You are my everything. You make me laugh, you make me cry, and sometimes you make me angry, but I love you with all my heart. Despite being one of the top students in our graduating year, I was completely oblivious to your sincerity, which is something I regret. But I finally realized it, and I am happy I did. I don't think I would have gotten through seventh year without you, or even life after school. You help me through everything, even if I don't have the will to go on. You wipe away my tears. You make sure I'm everything that I can be, and I will be eternally grateful." Lily slid the ring on James' fourth finger, grinning up at him with watery eyes.

"Mr. Potter, you may kiss the bride."

James cupped Lily's face with his hands and kissed her, letting his lips linger over hers for a moment. Resting his forehead on hers, he mumbled, "I thought he'd never say that."

* * *

That was a couple years ago. Since then, Lily and James bought their own house in Godric's Hollow, had a wonderful child named Harry, and heard a terrible prophecy. They had had to go into hiding – they put a Fidelius Charm on the house, and, opposed to what the couple originally wanted, chose Peter, over Sirius, to be the Secret Keeper. Dumbledore himself had offered to be the Secret Keeper, he himself knowing the severity of the situation. But James and Lily had insisted they wanted Sirius, who changed it to Peter at the last moment, insisting Voldemort would never suspect their talentless friend. 

They also hadn't seen any of their friends in over a year, save Peter, who came to check in on them periodically. They had no idea how their friends were, or if they were even alive. Remus, Sirius, Alice…Lily and James could only pray they were holding out.

"…_and there has been another Muggle killing, just south of Surrey. Muggle authorities are baffled; no marks on the bodies. You-Know-Who's mark was found above the house. Aurors are looking into the deaths. Doubtful there will be any new leads, there never are…" _

The voice of the reporter crackled out of the radio, tuned to the WWN.

"Of course they're baffled! No marks on the bodies…and the mark! It could have only been one of Voldemort's followers…" Lily rambled, only half-listening to the radio. Changing Harry wasn't exactly easy.

"No, no, Harry, don't touch that! Just let mummy change your diaper! Harry, leave the baby powder alone! Har –"

The baby powder spilled all over the floor, after wobbling dramatically on the edge of the changing table.

"Urgh, Harry, I told you not to touch that!" Lily scolded. Harry didn't seem to be listening; he clapped his hands, looking over the edge of the table at the mess he made. "Ok, mummy will clean that up later, I need to change your diaper, Harry! Almost done…" Lily struggled, reaching over for a new diaper. "Hold still…done! Finally. You truly are your father's son, you mischievous little boy…"

"My ears were burning, were you talking about me?"

"Speak of the devil," Lily said, glancing over at the man in the doorway.

"You know, I _still_ don't understand that phrase," James reflected, a thoughtful look on his face. "I'm not a devil…"

Lily smiled; James looked puzzled in such a cute way. "Don't worry about it. Can you watch Harry a minute? I need to wash my hands." Lily made her way towards the door. "Oh, and clean up the mess, will you? Thanks."

James watched as Lily walked out of the room, heading towards the lavatory. "You made this mess, did you?" James questioned, looking over at his son, trying to look serious. Instead, he burst out laughing: Harry's eyes were round and bright, and he had the most innocent look on his face.

"You will make a good Marauder, one day," James noted, taking out his wand and vanishing the powder in an instant.

Harry reached out for the wand. "Oh, you want my wand, do you?" James asked, twirling it in front of his son's face, whipping away when the toddler reached out to grab it.

"James, don't terrorize the poor child, he's only one and a half!"

James smiled, rolling his eyes. "Lils, I'm just teaching him that he can't always get what he wants," he said, stuffing his wand back in his robes.

"A lesson you learned very late in life, if I remember correctly."

"Yes, but I won you over in the end, didn't…I…?" James said slowly. Hearing the beep of his WatchWizard, he bounded down the stairs, tearing into the front room. Lily did the same, first making sure Harry was secure in his crib.

"Who is it?" Lily asked shakily. No one ever came to their house, but Peter. No one even knew where they lived, but Peter and Dumbledore…who could be calling?

"It's him. Lily, it's him! Go! Take Harry and go!"

"James –"

"Lily! It's him! Just take Harry and go!" James briskly walked over to her. "Lily, no matter what happens, know that I love you, and always will. I'm doing this for you and Harry. Please, just take Harry and go!" He gave Lily a quick kiss before taking a stand in front of the door.

"I love you, too," Lily said, her eyes brimming with tears. James could hear her footsteps travel up the stairs tripping over the occasional step.

He waited. Within seconds, he could hear the click of the lock being opened. In that moment, he had a blinding realization. Peter had told Voldemort. Peter had betrayed them. It was all Peter. White hot anger flowed through James as Voldemort strode in.

"Potter, where is the kid?" he asked.

"Well, where _are_ your manners? Aren't you going to ask me how I am?" James couldn't believe how calm he sounded; inside, he was a wreck.

"Potter, don't test me," Voldemort said, his red eyes glaring into James'. "Where is the kid?"

"What kid? I don't have a kid." Even as he said it, he knew Voldemort wouldn't believe him.

"Potter, there is a kid, and a girl, here. _Tell me where they are!_"

"Never!"

"…_I'd give my last breath for you, Lily…"_

"Very well, Potter. _Avada Kedavra_!"

James was true to his word. On his wedding day, he told Lily that he would give his last breath for her, and she knew, as she heard his lifeless body fall to the floor, that that was exactly what he did.

_

* * *

A/N: _I'm back! (Wow, kinda sounds like some horror movie now…) It's been a while, has it not? But, I'm back, and I hope to be back soon, again, 'cause I have a couple more fics on the go, and I'm hoping desperately to finish those and get over my writer's block. 

Anywho, I hope you guys liked this – I wrote it…around a week ago, when I was bored and didn't feel like studying for my science exam. So I hope it's not too rushed. Don't forget to review!

Oh, and speaking of reviews, I was a little disappointed when no one reviewed one of my other fics, _Hidden Thoughts_. Now, I know the Lily/James fic-fan-base-thing is probably larger than Ron/Hermione, since many people probably avoid Ron/Hermione, afraid it'll ruin their view of canon, BUT, can I at least get one review? Please? I promise it's not that bad. At least, I hope it isn't. But, anyway, thanks for reading if you're still here after this abnormally long _Author's Note_!


End file.
